In My Dreams
by Breea
Summary: A/U, Oneshot; I wish this was my life...


**In My Dreams…**

**A/N**- Fluffy goodness that I thought of on the way to work today. It honestly has nothing to do with Supernatural. Just for fun!

With something between a groan and a grumble, I reached up and pushed the snooze button for the third time that morning. I snuggled down under my comforter and rolled over onto my other side. I _hated_ getting out of bed in the mornings.

"Morning, baby." A familiar voice whispered in my ear, bringing a smile to my face despite the hour. I could smell him distinctly; soap and shampoo from just getting out of the shower and a perfect hint of aftershave. I was calmed and excited by him at the same moment.

I opened one eye to see his grin inches from my face. "Mmm." I responded, sounding vaguely like a stubborn child. "Early." I mumbled into my blanket. Why did he have to be a morning person?

He sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back through the blanket. Over time he had learned coaxing me out of bed was more effective than pushing me. This was a typical morning. "C'mon. You don't want to be late." He brushed my hair back from my face as one last touch of affection before standing up. "Coffee. Fifteen."

With a loud groan of protest I threw my covers off as he exited the bedroom. I showered quickly, dressed quicker, threw my hair up, added a touch of makeup and went out to the living room area.

He was waiting with my favorite travel mug filled with coffee, two creams, three sugars, just the way I like it. "Thanks," I smiled, leaning forward for my kiss. It was quick but it still set me on fire; it was the first moment I was glad to be out of bed that morning.

"Andy and Claire want to see a movie this evening." He started conversationally, picking up my bag along with his briefcase. "I was thinking something actiony."

"Mmm, I might need some comedy in my life." I replied, sipping my coffee and grabbing my keys simultaneously. He chuckled but nodded. It was near the end of the school year and I was increasingly agitated every evening after school. Third graders could run you ragged quickly.

He must have been feeling gentlemanly this morning because he held the car door open for me. That hadn't happened in weeks. With a grin and a 'thank you' I slid in the passenger seat. The coffee was starting to kick in and I was feeling more awake. I flipped on the radio just as he climbed in the driver's seat.

We rode in mostly silence, listening to the music, lost in thoughts. As usual I was busy lesson planning my day out. He was drumming on the steering wheel along with the music, sipping his own coffee as well.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, he looked over at me with a mischievous grin. "I hope Ben doesn't share any new vocabulary words today."

I sighed and covered my eyes. "Don't remind me." I moaned, thinking about the disaster the day before that had resulted in multiple parents being called. "Maybe he'll have found Jesus overnight."

"One can only pray." He agreed, parking in his usual spot. He got out and got my bag out of the back seat. We walked toward the school together. He reached down and grabbed my hand as we walked. Something had gotten into him; he was more affectionate than usual. I just smiled and held on- I loved every minute of it.

Stopping at the mailroom to get my things, he stayed near the doorway, talking to the other teachers he knew. He'd been walking me to my classroom for almost the whole school year and he was very personable- he knew a lot of people. It made me smile to hear him making small talk with my colleagues.

We walked down the hall to my classroom, peeking in to say hi to Wendy along the way (she'd never forgive me for not giving her a daily 'glimpse'). We got to the room and he steered me inside.

Students weren't due to arrive for another fifteen minutes. I had a ton of prep to do but he was taking this moment to kiss me senseless. I wasn't complaining.

Pulling back half an inch he looked at me, mischief in his eyes. "To hold me over until work is over." He reminded me before kissing me intently a second time. "I hate to go."

"It's Friday!" I reminded him brightly. "We have all weekend." He smiled in response, that crooked grin that made me melt.

"See you soon." He said, brushing my cheek with his thumb as a gesture of farewell. One last over the shoulder wave and he was gone.

My weak knees failed me and I sat abruptly on the closest desk. _I love my life_…

**A/N:** I intentionally used 1st person and didn't use names. That way you can read it and choose who they are in your own head. *sigh* If only that really were my life…


End file.
